


Angie Works at Best Buy.

by usuohi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Explicit Language, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: After Angie's job at Walmart fails she decides to go work at  Best Buy.





	Angie Works at Best Buy.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of Angie works at Walmart.
> 
> Here we go

Angie crawled out of the nastye rubble of the remains of teh Wlamart. She looked and saw that her boss rantarto was deceased. It kinda made her sad  
so she had a ten hour praying circle with just herself.  
"Ah,,," She said leaving.

As she walke she spotted a Best Buy and saw a 'HELP WANTED' sign in the window of it. angie decided to work there, then she could fuck hoes, get money, and praise the lord all she wanted.

She entered and walked up to Shuichi the boss/manager/furry/emo/MCR lover. "How may I help you ma'am.??"

"I would like to owrk here." Angie said

"k' Shuichi said handing her the blue shirt and ugly beige pants.

"Thanks." Angie said doing that animal crossing spin thing they do when they change clothes.

"DDNDLDL!" Was the sound affect when she flipped.

So angie got to work, going to the TV section were Gaonta, Kiruuumi, And Kokkichi were. Gonta was crying rlly hard bc his execution was playing on the screen. Kirumi was patting his back to conformtm him and Kokichi was laughing his ass off. He thought that shit was funny af.  
"k-kokichi,,,, whY???" Gonta cry and Kokichi replied:

"Seven ate Nine"

Gonta slapped the shit outta him, his goofy ass.

Kirumi gasp and Angie decided to leave before someone accidentally dies. A few screams were heard and a Gunshot sounded. Angie did not look back,,

When angie continued walking she saw Kaede and Kaito fighting, she had to brea k it up, "ATUA SAYS STOP"

Kaede was choking the fuck outta Kaito while kaito was struggle for breath.

"SHUICHI IS MI N E" KAEDE YELL AND KAITO CHOCKED

Angie shook her head, "Please stop, its not what Atua wants,,"

Kaede got off of Kaito amgrily and took off her Gucci belt and started whipping Kaito with it. Angie couldn't take it anymoar and called the cops.

The cops, Keebo and Miu ran in and started to Beaat up Kaede. Keebo glanced at Angie and gasped, "ITS YOU"

"Yeah its me" Angie replied

Keeb made an anger face as he tried to slap Angie but Angie stopped him with lighnting speed. THe studying off ass whoopings paid off. She grabbed Keebo and flung him into the displays of electric dildos.

Miu got up and went towards them purchasing one and leaving.

Angie laughed as Keebo got up shakily,

Angie's eyes glowed as keebo said, "YOur fists are as strong as a mosQUITOS"

"You are already dead." Angie replied.

"What!?"

Angie called up to her savior, Atua and with all of her might and training, blew up Keebo.

Everyone saw and started clapping. A true hero.

Shuichi didnt appreciate Angie killing the cops in his estabdslishment so he fired her. Angie went back to her job of selling Atua figuirines, just how Atua wanted it to be.

E n d

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, this sucks


End file.
